The Whispers of Blackwood
by convexgenetrix
Summary: Hush little child, don't open your eyes, not even when the whispers tell you such sweet lies.
1. Prologue

The crisp autumn air nipped at the skin of anyone willing to show any, the cool temperatures slowly continuing to drop as the day came to a close. I chewed my bottom lip anxiously as I was no where near being close to my house. The evening sky was a beautiful variety of gorgeous hues that ranged from sunset orange to lilac toned purple, yet the soothing colours did nothing to still my wary heart. I could feel my hands shaking furiously, and nothing I did could still them. News of multiple murders that had occurred in my area screamed in my head, echoing against every part of my skull. I kept glancing over my shoulder in a fit of anxiety, despite the fact that the chances of me getting hurt were slim.

I pulled the sleeves of my hoodie down over my hands and fiddled with the fraying threads that hung desperately to it. I kept breathing in and out, but it wasn't working to relieve me of anxiety. I need to get home. I forgot to take my meds. I can taste iron in my mouth, I had broke through the skin of my lip. I couldn't feel it thought, almost as if my lips were numb. My mouth felt dry despite the blood. I looked around quickly and sped up my pace. The trees surrounding me left an unnerving feeling in my gut. The wooded path I took everyday seemed scarier every time I approached it. A few joggers passed me, and some gave me small smiles. I focused on the rugged stone path in front of me, attempting to avoid any form of eye-contact.

The sky continued to get darker, only flooding me with a deeper fear. I muttered quietly to myself, hoping that if I spoke aloud that it would perhaps distract me from the pessimistic thoughts clouding my mind.

The area I was in grew more familiar, providing my weariness with a bit of relief. I finally left the eerily quiet path and entered my crowed neighbourhood. However, the trees that haunted me were still visible no matter where I looked. They surrounded the neighbourhood. I narrowed my eyes on them, they definitely left my mind to wander into horrible places. I knew deep inside the crevices of my mind that nothing was wrong with the individual trees and overall woods themselves, but rather the people that might be lurking in them. And with a murdered lurking about, I should be worrying more about where I am and _who_ is surrounding me as opposed to _what_ is surrounding me. Yet, I still found myself thinking that the trees were the most ominous thing here.

I'm being repetitive, aren't I?

I always am. It's a bad habit that I can't seem to break.

Simply repeating the same thing, over and over, in different ways.

Frustrating.

My thoughts proved to be a decent distraction, as I soon unknowingly found myself at the front steps of my house. While I may have been oblivious to where I was going, my feet weren't. I dug my hand into my pocket, and fetched my keys. Shaking myself out of my stupor, I managed to unlock the door and stumble my way inside. I was near immediately greeted by my mom, who of which started hugging me tightly, and mumbling things I couldn't quite hear. "Oh, sweetie, I thought you might've gotten hurt." She finally said firmly, after coming to her senses. Despite everything, I couldn't help but roll my eyes and shrug her off, but a weak smile made its way onto my face. I felt much calmer, and could feel myself slowly stop shaking. Everything was okay.

Mom's face contorted suddenly, and she narrowed her eyes. Her eyebrows were furrowed, and she seemed as though she was in pain. "Are you okay?" I asked, feeling concern fight its way into me. She pursed her lips, but forced a smile. With a sharp nod, she turned and started walking to the couch at an agonizingly slow pace. "Mom?" I spoke, and as if my voice was supersonic, she collapsed without warning. I felt myself scream, watching as she started to seizure on the ground. My dad came running down the stairs at a rapid pace, and when he saw his dear wife convulsing on the ground, panic hit him like a large sack of bricks. "Call 911!" He yelled at me, kneeling beside her. He didn't touch her in pure fear that he might hurt her, and I suddenly felt sick. Rushing to the landline, I started hitting the three numbers that might lead us to help, but when I held the phone up to my ear, I noticed that the line had been cut.

I shook my head, and looked to my dad in horror. "I-it's not dialing." I whispered. "Well then use your goddamn cell!" He snapped before looking back down to mom, trying to soothe her. I fished my cell out of my back pocket, and tried to call again. The only thing that greeted my was a horrible static that rang through my head like a loud bell. It hurt so bad that I through my phone onto the couch and clutched my left ear. "What the hell are you doing?" My dad near shrieked. I just shook my head again.

The room went quiet as my mom stopped. Her entire midsection had snapped forwards all of a sudden, as if she was attempting some odd gymnastics routine. A sickening snap filled the silent room. Mom let out a single breath before falling back down, never to take a single breath ever again. "Margaret!" My father cried. Sobs flooding out of his mouth. I could feel tears beginning to stream down my face, but other than that I was motionless. Did what happened actually just happen? Was this real?

Abruptly, my father started to clutch his ears and shriek again. Only this time, he seemed more physically pained than emotionally. Agonized groans filled the room, it distracted me so much I hardly noticed the back door breaking open. My head shot up, and with a newfound terror, I started backing away towards the front door. A hooded man was approaching at an alarming speed, what appeared to be a small axe in hand. "Dad!" I yelled, hoping to alert him.

So much blood.

The sharp object had suddenly been imbedded in his neck, I could feel bile rising in my throat as the stench of blood reached my nose. I think I screamed, but I was so shocked that I wasn't quite sure. I tried running, but it was like someone had glued me in place. I started hyperventilating, I could feel my entire body shaking dangerously. When the man snapped his head to look at me, and my eyes greeted his orange goggles, I finally was able to move my body to leave. It was only for a brief second that I saw his face, but it was embedded into my head. His appearance was the least of my worries at the moment though.

I bolted for the front door and managed to fling it open, but I barely made it to the front yard before I saw _Him._

Do you know how painful it is for him to communicate with you? The static filling your ears so loudly it feels as though you're going to go deaf?

The sharp pains wouldn't leave, and I found myself collapsing to the ground as my father had. It was like Hell had finally found me, and was doing its worse. It hurts.

It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts.

MAKE IT STOP.

And suddenly, it did. For a blissful moment.

I looked up, and saw a divine creature. Despite the sudden feeling in my gut, the sudden admiration, I could feel my blood run cold. Fear like no other etched its way into my very heart and soul, as if nothing else in the world existed. Just me, Him, and the fear. If someone had told me these would be my last moments, I'd call them a filthy liar. Yet, I felt almost honoured, but I knew that it wasn't an honourable thing. I was so scared. It's horrible having fear as the last thing you feel.

Sharp pains inflicted themselves all over my body, and I felt my eyes closing unwillingly.

The darkness was like cold arms that wrapped themselves around me in a comforting terror.

I think I'll sleep now.

* * *

 ** _Hello, I would just like to take a moment to thank you for deciding to read this prologue._**

 ** _A few notes before we continue, this story will, more or less, drift from the original stories from which they are based. For an example, instead of Tim and Brian from Marble Hornets being as they were in the web series, I will most likely be using their proxy versions. They will be in my own interpretation, and I do hope that you enjoy them as they are and will be._**

 ** _That is all, thanks again. Constructive criticism is welcome._**

 ** _-A_**


	2. Chapter One

Quiet mutters surrounded me, impatiently awaiting the sweet sound of the final bell before a week long break would ensue. I bounced my right leg at an alarming speed, the jittery feeling of wanting taking over my nerves. Unfortunately, despite the semi-long vacation, the dread of knowing I still had one group project to do that needed finishing lingered in the back of mind. I frowned, knowing my partner had been absent for the past few days. We had luckily gotten an extension due to her absence, but it frustrated me to not get things done.

When the bell had finally gone and my classmates had cleared the room, I decided to stay back and wait a few minutes for the halls to clear out a bit. It was always a pain to try and open my locker to grab my things when I was surrounded by unknowing and reckless students. The amount of time I had my locker door slammed onto my arm is enough to be worrisome.

After a little while, I gathered my books and binders and grudgingly left the room upon my teacher's rather forceful demand, yet despite that he wished me a good week, and I politely said the same for him. As I walked into the hall I saw that most people left in a rush, as the halls were already starting to feel a bit empty. The students that remained were of grades above mine, one of which I noticed to be slamming her head against her locker while muttering something about a failed assignment. She glanced up at me as I walked past and had said something alone the lines of "it's not worth it" and "just drop out". I nodded slowly and sped up my pace, wincing as I heard her continue to smack her head.

I got to my locker in a short time span, taking hardly any time with opening it and grabbing what I need and disposing of what I didn't. I heard a loud sigh coming from someone approaching the set of lockers across from mine, but I didn't pay any heed to them. I quickly slung my bag over my shoulder and left the school as quickly as my legs could carry me. And so began my long walk home. It wasn't all bad though, I had to walk through a nice forest trail to get home. Though, I unfortunately did have to go rather deep into the woodsy path. It was a funny though, considering my project partner took the same path home. She lived about two blocks away from me, and she hated this path.

Her anxiety always got the best of her, and we hardly ever talked, which proved difficult with our project. One of the few times we did talk, she commented on how eerie the path was, and how the forest surrounding was filled with terrors. She talked about the murders in our area while shaking furiously, it had really startled me. She was on some type of medication that I didn't know the name of, apparently it helped with panic attacks and her overall anxiety or something.

It was always unnerving to be around her.

Not because of her issues or meds, just what she talked about the way she did. She spoke as if she knew of the horrors firsthand.

I hope she's okay.

The quiet sounds of distressed chatter and the snapping of photos being taken caught my attention as I neared the neighbourhoods. I raised an eyebrow and pulled my hood up over my head, keeping my head down. I didn't particularly care as to what was happening, the group didn't sound big and, frankly, it wasn't odd to see a few students shooting short films out here. However, as I got closer, I could feel a lump form in my throat.

"Police officers?" I whispered to myself. There was a large group cops, bigger than what I had originally thought a few mere minutes ago. There was a biker being asked questions nearby and a few police officers created a makeshift path for joggers to pass by without interference. "What the hell happened?" I asked to no one in particular, taking off my hood to get a better view. Police tape covered a large portion of the path and forced me to go around, although I wanted to get closer. I could feel myself start to shake with uneasiness, I had never seen a group of police so urgent and forceful before. I was shoved to the side as someone ran past me to vomit near a tree. It was some random guy, and suddenly I felt afraid.

My curiosity will be the death of me.

I looked around quickly to make sure no one was looking in my genera direction before making my way under the police tape. I was soon noticed, but that didn't stop me from getting a good look at what they were trying to hide.

I felt like I couldn't breathe.

I don't know if the horrified scream was mine or someone else's. I felt lightheaded, and the world around me felt as though it wasn't there.

There was so much blood. Not enough for me to not recognize the anxious girl.

The way the branch punctured through her abdomen. How did she even get that high up in the tree? It wasn't even the only wound. There were so many wounds. Her hair was matted against her blood forehead, and it was a ratted mess. How long had she been this way? What happened.

How did this happen.

My eyes burned, and I forgot how to blink. The image seared itself into my brain and I wanted it to stop. Please stop.

I felt a tug on my arm, and the repetitive sounds of: "Ma'am, you can't be here! Ma'am? Ma'am are you okay?" echoed.

Their voices were there, but they didn't feel real.

I couldn't look away.

I couldn't move.

What was happening?

Why is everyone repeating themselves?

Why am _I_ being so repetitive?

Where am I?

What's that noise? Static? Is there a television nearby?

I don't feel too well.

* * *

 ** _*Unedited chapter*_**

 ** _As you may be able to figure out, the theme is meant to seem a bit repetitive while also being completely new._**

 ** _Suggestions, (polite) opinions, and constructive criticism are welcome. This story will be available on my Quotev account as well ( .scxrpio). If it is anywhere else please inform me._**

 ** _I hope you have a pleasant day._**

 ** _-A_**


End file.
